


So I Kissed Him

by EmilyFairy



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyFairy/pseuds/EmilyFairy
Summary: Just because you kiss someone, it doesn't have to mean anything.





	So I Kissed Him

**Author's Note:**

> Deals with the aftermath of the famous "Maltese Burger" kiss. I noticed that in another episode from the same taping, Ryan and Colin share a very awkward hug during "Sit, Stand, Bend", and I always found it interesting... and then it all just snowballed from there. *grin*

So I kissed him. So what? Everything didn't have to change because of one little kiss. 

I'd never forget the way he just froze and stared at me. I'd never seen him do that before in all the years we'd been working together. Did he like it? Did he hate it? I didn't know. Usually I could read him so well, but kissing him brought in a whole bunch of complications that I didn't anticipate.

I knew it was bad when Colin wouldn't even hug me. At the end of the taping, one of the games we played with Drew was "Sit, Stand, Bend", and we were both the winners. I tried to hug him, as we usually do when we win, but he shied away, and we ended up just kind of patting each other awkwardly. He'd never avoided a hug from me before, and I felt a little hurt by it. But I had to shake it off, because we had a game to play. 

After the cameras went dark, and the crowd finally started to shuffle away, he rushed off with his head down, avoiding my gaze. I chased after him, and caught up with him over by the dressing rooms. 

"Col?" I panted, gripping one of his shoulders.

He turned around, regarding me with bland brown eyes. "Hmm?" 

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down at the floor as I caught my breath.

"For what?" 

I raised my head and blinked at him. "You know." 

He sighed and scratched the side of his head. "It's okay," he said. "You just... surprised me, that's all." 

I laughed, and nudged him teasingly. "I know."

He bit his lip and shuffled his feet, making the soles of his shoes squeak against the tile. "Why did you do it?" he asked.

I shrugged and squirmed under his steady gaze. "I don't know. I guess I was just curious."

His eyes widened. "What?" 

My voice dropped to almost a whisper as I said, "Well, I mean, don't you ever wonder what it would be like? You and me?"

I wondered about it all the damn time, but I wasn't about to admit that. I was trying to play it cool. And if playing it cool meant my heart was going triple time in my chest while my hands twisted and my knees felt all wobbly then I was doing a good job. 

I saw Colin's Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed. "I guess," he said, blushing. "Sometimes. Maybe." 

I smiled when I heard him say that. I couldn't help it, it just seemed to appear on its own, without any prompting. And for some reason I felt all fluttery inside. "Yeah," I said, kicking the wall with one toe. "Me too." 

He gasped and looked at me for a second before ducking his head. He smiled, his eyes trained on the floor, and his cheeks looked even darker. Our shoulders brushed and he jumped away like I was a hot stove. "So... was it, um... was it what you thought?" he asked, sliding a quick glance in my direction before going back to studying the floor. 

I considered his question for a moment, closing my eyes and remembering soft heat and blinking brown eyes. "I don't know. I mean, it happened so fast, and everyone was watching, and... I don't know. What about... I mean, did you...?" My laugh came out all high and shaky, not like my normal laugh at all, and I wondered why the hell his answer was so important to me all of a sudden. "Sorry. I guess it doesn't matter. Forget it."

"I... um... like you said, it was just a quick little thing."

"Right. Yeah. No big deal. Just for laughs." 

"Maybe," he began, darting his eyes towards me. "Maybe we should work on it some more? Um, in case we need another big laugh?" 

I'd known Colin for years. And I had never heard such an eager, anticipating tone from him before. Usually he was so calm and serene about everything that I sometimes wondered if his parents were smoking pot or something when he was conceived. 

"C'mere," I said in a moment's decision, tugging him into the nearest dressing room. 

The room was dim like a closet, and my hand fumbled for the light switch, but Colin pulled me back, shaking his head. He laughed, and I laughed, and our arms kind of tangled together as our lips met. 

He pressed against me, light and unsure, barely touching me at first. He brushed against my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth for a moment, and I swear it was like torches lighting up inside of me, one after another, all the way down my spine and spreading out until my body felt like nothing but fire. He moaned, and I clenched his shirt, soft material bunched under my fingers. And the next thing I knew he was closer, deeper, and when his tongue slid across my lips the fire turned into an inferno, raging through me, heat and wet and soft and all I could do was explore, let him explore me... 

He smiled at me when we pulled away, both of us gasping for breath, his sweaty hands cupped around the back of my neck, mine wrapped around his waist. He turned his head, and I leaned forward, nuzzling his cheek. I could still taste him on my tongue, feel him burning on my lips. 

"Well," he said at last. "I guess there's no problem there." 

"Right, yeah," I babbled. "Definitely not a problem." 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be here." And I spun on my heels and walked back down the hall on shaky legs. 

So I kissed him. So what? Everything didn't have to change because of one little kiss.


End file.
